


Loud

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, about as much as they love the stars, i love them together okay, poor nova is not used to so many people, ruckus knows instinctively knows how to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Nova can get overloaded, Ruckus knows how to help him.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little thing because I love them so much.  
> Nova and Loudmouth belong to [Jesse ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Ruckus looked around for Nova. They had helped Ghost company complete a mission and they were back at the planetside base camp. Celebrations for the victory were really getting going. Commander Cody, and General Kenobi were able to rustle up some stronger drinks, and many were liberally partaking. After a quick glance around, he saw Rabble was with Loudmouth giggling about something, per usual, and Mischief was vigilant as ever. At least he had a small smile on his face.

There. Ruckus watched Nova’s nebula colored hair duck out the door into the dark night. Ruckus pursed his lips, it  _ was _ loud in here, things must have gotten to be too much. Unfortunately it was going to take Ruckus a little time to get through these bodies to get to him. Unless…

\-------

Nova broke out into the open air, resisting the urge to clutch at his chest as he took deep breaths to try and calm down. It had felt  _ good _ to be a big part of the victory, and everyone wanted to thank him, and congratulate him. But there were so many  _ vode _ in there, and they all kept talking and touching him. He knew they meant well, but it was all  _ so much _ . 

The lights had suddenly gotten too bright, the clinking of canteens, and laughter too loud. His head was pounding, eyes burning, he had to get out.

His chest still felt tight, and he felt the ghost of touches crawling over his skin. Like their hands were still on him. He heard a big cheer as he walked down the path, staying within the secured perimeter, but going far enough to get away from the light and sound, It was helping a little, but he still couldn’t catch his breath. 

Nova tensed as he heard footsteps behind him, already leaning into the shadows incase they got too close, when he recognized Ruckus’ distinctive gait. He tried to relax, but it was so difficult considering how wound up he was. 

Ruckus stopped within arms reach, but waited until Nova nodded consent, “You okay, Nov’ika?” resting his hand at the small of his back.

Nova didn’t trust his voice yet, so he just shook his head, and leaned into Ruckus’ chest. 

Ruckus gently wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. It felt like he was wiping all those other touches away, leaving only them. He was starting to feel a little better, but he still couldn’t catch his breath. 

Ruckus noticed right away, and lead him a little further to a grassy spot with no trees, “Here lay back.” Ruckus gently pulled Nova against his chest, so they could look up at the stars. 

“Have you had a chance to map these yet?” Nova shook his head against Ruckus’ chest, “Me either. They are pretty from this planet aren’t they?”

Nova  _ really _ looked; they were  _ beautiful _ , the atmosphere on this planet causing the sky to look much more violet than blue-black. The stars stood out bright against it, sparkling silver-white. He wondered what the constellations were called here. Maybe they would have time to talk to some locals before they left. 

Ruckus was leaning back on one hand, and had the other wrapped around Nova’s chest, chin resting on his head. Nova realized his breathing had returned to almost normal. He could breathe again with Ruckus’ touch gently surrounding him. 

Nova settled a little more snugly against Ruckus’ chest, so grateful for everything he did for him.

“Thank you, Ruck’ika.” Nova whispered softly into the night.

Ruckus kissed the crown of his head gently, “Anytime, Ka’ra, anytime.”


End file.
